It's Gone
by Kelyi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi returns to a war torn Naboo, Searching to correct a past mistake. Complete


It's Gone...  
  
br br br   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a slight shake, along with an engine roar that slowly faded into the absence of space, as his sleek Jedi Starfighter dropped from the smooth lines of Hyperspace into orbit around a fair sized green and blue world. Clouds lightly sprinkled the surface with a soft creamy topping, over a pastel green cake, that was swirled with prestline blue waters that shimmered even into space. Obi-Wan felt his hand slightly slip from the controls, and he looked down quickly. His hands where sweating. Had the beauty of Naboo distracted him? Or was it that soon he was going to see another young beauty? He quickly wipped his hands on his rougher outter jedi robe, and then returned them to the controls to bring his starfighter down towards the capital city of Theed. Carefully passing through the white topping, descenting towards the surface below, Obi-Wan felt his vision falter as Naboo truely splittered in around him. His vision of nearly fifteen years past no longer held true. It's once prestline beauty had been ransacked by the war, as it had mercilessly raped the beauty of the green earth, down to almost the bedrock beneith. Bits of dust moved quickly into a startling storm as Obi-Wan descended to a landing space, the one blue waters now a coblat grey from the constant swirling of the loosed dirt. Obi-Wan watched almost impatiently as the dust slowly settled back down, a monster waiting to be reawaking by the proper authority of a wind. Carefully opening the hatch to his start fighter, Obi- Wan carefully climbed over the once red wing, now coated with the scars of a thousand battles, and gently placed his booted feet on the ground, careful not to disturb the now silent bits of earth. Slowly looking around, Obi-Wan felt the pain again. They had lost. The Clone Wars where now over and even though the Republic may have won, they had lost so much. Lives, homes and now democracy itself had fallen victim to a man once thought to be the forebearer of it. Obi-Wan quickly shook the thoughts from his head, and looked around once more to get his bearings, heading in the direction of the largest pile of ruin that reared large and dark against the oppresive sky.  
  
brbr  
  
Sabé carefully serveyed the landscape outside of her tiny window, peering through the dust and grit that she had only washed off this morning, She watched as the troopers of the Empire once more sacked throught the city, taking anything that wasn't tied down and even things that sometimes where. Sighing in disgust, fear and pain she once more carefully bolted the window as she heard Padmé round the corner. Turning from the window, and pretending to be preoccupied with something else, Sabé heard her friend enter, carrying two small bundles. Padmé carefully looked at her friend, and when Sabé refused to meet her eyes, Padmé knew that Sabé had once more had the window open. "Sabé, you know that it is dangerous to have the window open! What if the troopers where to find us before the remnents of the Jedi send us someone to take the twins?" Sabé watched as Padm's face contorted into pain at the last half of her statement, and Sabé moved to take her friends' small porclein hand and one of the twins. Padmé carefully handed Leia over to Sabé, and wiped away and arrant tear, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry any longer. Sabé squeezed Padm's hand comfortingly, as she whispered softly,  
  
br"We'll see them again Padmé, I promise. I won't open the window again, I am truely sorry."   
  
brPadmé looked into Sab's similar brown orbs of eyes, She almost saw the young decoy queen again, as she and Padmé had dressed that final time before the Battle for Naboo all those years ago. Even though the long years had passed, Padmé had come to relize that all pain brings the same heartache, the same emptyness. Sab's painted face dissapeared beneith the creasendoing waterfall of knocking that cut through Padm's heart like a knife. Sabé stiffened, and quickly reached for a blaster that she had laid down on a small scrap of a once great table, now reduced to a splintering mass of broken wood, leaved with small flecks of golden oppulance. Moving quietly towards the door, Sabé turned to look at Padmé, casting her friend a look that spoke volumes. Sabé had known the day would come when they would be discovered, she was ready to die for her queen and friend, and the children that she had loved so much. Sabé felt her heart racing, along with her thoughts that seemingly flashed in front of her eyes like a holo. Moving a shaking hand towards the door, Sabé steeled her nerves and tighened her grip on the blaster handle, moving it into a fired position as she quickly swung the door open and aimed. A figure in a darker robe quickly put his hand out and called the blaster to it, Fear filled Sabé as he moved it about in his hand and then dropped it to the floor. Gathering her courage, and with one look at her queen, Sabé quickly rammed her small frame into the larger structure standing in the door way. Thrown off balance by Sab's quick move, the figure quickly used the momentum to his advantage, and managed to pull himself to the right side, bringing Sabé down with him in an akward pile of cloth and limbs. Sabé was tangled, struggling to get free she heard the safety of a blaster click to the off position and a voice quickly whipser.   
  
br"Show your face."  
  
Padmé stood over the two, blaster aimed past Sabé and at the man, whose face was covered by his fallen hood. Sabé felt her heart quicken as he reached up and pulled the fabric back from his face. Slowly a dark beard appeared, followed by long wheat coloured hair and piercing blue eyes. Padm's eyes quickly widened and she dropped the blaster to the floor, moving to kneel next to the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi had to admit that he didn't know that Sabé had the much strength in her to completely level him like that, he quickly moved to help untangle her from his robes. Moving quickly he soon had Sabé distangled and was helping her to her feet, her thin cheeks sprinkled with a light blush as Obi-Wan grasped her thin hand. Refusing to meet his gaze, Sabé softly muttered,  
  
br"I am sorry General Kenobi, I did not recognize you."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi felt for the young woman, Sabé was ready to give her life for Padmé if needed. She wasn't really living. Obi-Wan wanted to laugh at that thought, no one was really living these days, all spent hiding in fear of discovery, fear of capture more then fear of death. Quickly glancing around the small room that Padmé and Sabé had been living in, Obi-Wan felt remorse wash over him quickly. How Long had they been living like this? The small room was bearly big enough for one person, not to mention the two and the twins, bearly furnished with only one sleeping pallent and the remnents of ancient oppulance, all far passed. For the first time he also noticed how thin the two where, especially Sabé who seemed to be only a ghost of her already tiny self. Both women had little color to their skins from living shut away from the sun, they where clothed in what was quickly becoming rags as tears and snags grew more and more elongated. Padmé quickly moved to gather the twins in her arms and tuck them gently back onto the pallet, covering them softly as she hummed a quick soothing song, before climbing back to her feet and comming to stand with Obi-Wan. Pain and fear in her eyes, Padmé softly asked,  
  
br"Have you come to take them?"  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Sabé quickly reached over and squeezed Padm's hand, feeling his heart go out to the woman, Padmé was losing her children for the sake of a monster and after the twins where gone, she might not live to see them again. Obi-Wan carefully placed his arm on Padm's shoulder, forcing her to look him in his piercing blue eyes, Obi-Wan spoke gently,  
  
br"I have come to take them, but I am not leaving yet, I have another matter to attend to."  
  
Padmé visably relaxed, but the pain remained in her eyes as she quietly watched Sabé fidgit with her hands softly. Padmé wanted to smile, Sabé, though not visably nervous in her face, always turned her hands in her dress when she was embrassed, or nervous. Sabé quickly stopped her hands when she noticed both Padmé and Obi-Wan watching her out of the corners of there eyes. Moving around the two, Sabé carefully returned to her favorite spot on the floor, carefully slidding her knees under her as she sat down next to the twins, she took Leia's on hand in hers, watching the childs small hand wrap around her finger. Turning back to Padmé and Obi-Wan, Sabé carefully spoke,  
  
br"General Kenobi, I pray that you are planning to take her ladyship and the children to a much safer place then this."  
  
She gestured around the small slum, and then quickly lowered her eyes once more to Leia's dark head, softly singing a Naboo lullaby in the ancient language. Obi-Wan disgarded Sabé with a quiet aloofness, drawing the attention of Padmé. Noticing her looks, Obi-Wan turned and smilied at the young Senator,  
  
br"M'lady, I have come to ask for you to accompany me to a safer haven. I believe you will agree with me that the Lake Country is a far better place for you."  
  
Padmé gave Obi-Wan a sad smile,   
  
br "I believe that would be an excellent idea."  
  
brbr  
  
Sabé carefully lay on her already tiny spot on the floor, now even smaller with the induction of a Jedi, who with no where else to sleep had finally come over and settled next to Sabé. The young women shivered, she wasn't sure if it was nervousness, or the howling of the wind that seemed to creep through the carefully covered cracks in the wall. While making a mental note of where the wind seemed to be making the most entrance, Sabé felt soft fabric being carefully placed over her, turning around she carefully ran her fingers around the worn hem as Obi-Wan lay back down, without his jedi cloak. Sabé cleared her throat, bring Obi-Wan around to look at her,  
  
br "Thank you General Kenobi, But are you not cold?"  
  
br Obi-Wan softly shook his head, causing a bit of his wheat colored hair to hide his blue eyes. He was greatful for that fact, he hadn't looked Sabé in the eyes all night, and she shared his aloofness. Obi-Wan was growing to hate the distance between them, he had so much to say to Sabé, and yet so little came out of his mouth.   
  
br "M'Lady?"  
  
br Sabé felt herself start to shiver once more, ruling out it wasn't the cool night that was causing her this, she turned once more to face Obi-Wan, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. Shocked by the feelings that where swirling and dancing in an ice blue prison. Sabé wanted to rip her gaze away, roll over and pretend that the Jedi had not arrived. Trying to find her tounge, Sabé swallowed quickly,  
  
br "Yes, General Kenobi?"  
  
br "Please Sabé, Don't call me that."  
  
br Sabé heard the sadness in Obi-Wan's voice, her own emotions swirled around her to finally land on sadness.  
  
br "Fine, Obi-Wan. But I don't believe it matters what I call you, in a few days you dissapear once more and never contact me. Then a decade or so later, you'll reappear and expect me to treat you like I did?"  
  
br Sabé felt her sadness turn in a defensive anger, her long closed away wounds and feelings opened once more to bleed freely. She felt a tear track it's way down her cheek, and she reached to angerly wipe it away, when a larger hand reached and carefully brushed it away. Sabé hadn't even noticed how close Obi-Wan had come to her, and her heart began to pound against her will.  
  
br "Do you think I wanted to leave you Sabé? Don't you know I wanted to contact you? The thousands of holocasts that I started to record? All the times I landed on Naboo and tried to force myself to walk to the palace? Sabé, I didn't want to go, but I couldn't go against the code. Now..."  
  
br Obi-Wan's voice trailed off, as Sabé carefully reached out and touched his arm. Many of the Jedi where gone now, killed by the Sith or the Clones that they once commanded. The old order had been swept away by the winds of war, the winds that seemed to be ripping the very core of the galaxy and the Republic by the seams. Sabé watched as Obi-Wan once more collected his thoughts, looking over towards the sleeping senator and after making sure the young woman was asleep, Obi-Wan spoke once more.  
  
br "Now is different, I had recieved my last orders from the councial shortly before..." Obi-Wan sighed, and continued, "I must see Padmé and Leia safely to Aldeeran, Bail Organa will make sure of their safety from there. Luke must go with Owen and Beru Lars. I am to stay on Tatooine with Luke, when he is to come of age, I will begin to train him..."  
  
br Obi-Wan allowed his voice to trail off, when he has started for Naboo he had practiced exactly what he would say to Sabé, now he could not force his brain to repeat the words for his dumbfounded mouth. Obi-Wan watched as Sab's eyes finally drew back up to reach his again, the chocolate orbs swirling with the depth of the deepest cavern through the core of Naboo. With the silence stretching between them, Sabé finally broke her eye contact with Obi-Wan and spoke.  
  
br "Padmé will not take this news with any joy, and I fear..."  
  
br Sabé became very aware that Obi-Wan had moved closer to her, he was now a hairs breath from her, and had reached his hand out to push a stray piece of her dark hair out of her face. He softly moved the piece, and then moved his hand towards her cheek. Sabé felt her heart beat wildly again, from fear, or anticipation, she could not tell. Obi-Wan moved his hand carefully to the back of her neck and gently began to pull her closer...and Sabé snapped back to reality.  
  
br "Don't..."  
  
br She was no longer the young decoy queen, the young confussed girl who had been swept off her feet by a Jedi Apprentince. Sabé refused to allow this man to steal her heart again. Steeling her nerves, Sabé moved as far from Obi-Wan as she could, and rolled over so she would not have to face his piercing gaze.  
  
br "Goodnight, General Kenobi."  
  
br br   
  
No matter how hard Sabé tried, she simply could not get the squawling bundle in her arms to quiet down. Luke's small face was pinched as he howled, tears falling from his eyes and landing on the small scrap of cloth that was in use as a blanket. Rocking the small child as she sat on the floor, Sabé watched as Padmé argued loudly with Obi-Wan, adding more noise to the pitch of Luke's piercing wailings.   
  
br "No! A thousand times no! I will not have the children split up Obi-Wan! I can raise my own children! I don't care what I have to do!"  
  
br Padmé was close to tears, Sabé observed. She understood what a crushing blow the lose of the children would be to her good friend. Sabé had seen what losing Anakin had done to the woman, and Sabé longed to join Padmé in affirming her case for the children. Sabé watched as Obi-Wan requoted the words that he had been saying for the past hour,  
  
br "There is no choice Padmé! You cannot hide from Anakin! You know what will happen when he finds the children...and you. Padmé, you do not want to walk the path you are suggesting."  
  
br Padmé finally turned from Obi-Wan, exasperated, she came over and took Luke from Sab's arms, pulling him and Leia close to her. Looking down a Sabé, Padmé muttered angerly,   
  
br "You try to talk some sense into him!"  
  
br Padmé quickly stormed back across the small room, and into the 'fresher. Sabé heard the definate click of the lock, and allowed her eyes to wander back to Obi-Wan, who had flopped down onto a piece of wood that had at one time passed for one of the many dressing tables in the palace. Sabé carefully stood up from her space on the floor, and brushed her hands gently on what was left of her skirt. Taking a deep breath and steeling her small features, Sabé quickly crossed the space between herself and the jedi, kneeling in front of him once she reached the space. Placing her hand gently on Obi-Wan's knee, Sabé watched as the Jedi looked down at her through his pieces of ruddy wheat coloured hair.   
  
br "Obi-Wan, isn't there any other way? Please, don't take the children from Padmé, they are all she has left...of Anakin, of her former life. They are her hope Obi-Wan, don't you see? Please..."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, causing his hair to fall even more into his eyes, Sabé reached up and brushed a piece away from his Ice eyes, pleading as she did so.  
  
br "Obi...Please, I don't want to see what this will do to Padmé...I refuse to believe there is no other option!"  
  
br Sabé grew angry as frustration set in, she started to beat at Obi-Wan, her fists managed few dead on hits, as many where reflected by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan struggled to grab at Sabé, and the second he had a good hold on her, he drug the two of them to their feet. Sabé screamed in anger, tears starting to fall down her weathered face. Obi-Wan felt his own exhausted nerves snap,  
  
br "Stop this Sabé! THERE IS NOTHING MORE I CAN DO! I AM ONLY ONE MAN!"  
  
br Obi-Wan grabbed Sab's chin and forced his lips to hers, tasting the salt tears that had run down her cheeks. Sabé stiffened at first, frightened and confused that Obi-Wan had grabbed her so forcefully, but soon she poured all her anger, frustration and emotion into the kiss, battling Obi-Wan's own tidal wave that fell against her lips. Obi-Wan finally pulled away from Sabé, drained as she, from all emotion. Breathing hard, Obi-Wan refused to release Sab's arms, holding the women to him as long as he could. Looking down at her, through her tear beaded lashes that hid her soft dark eyes. Sabé carefully opened her eyes, looking up at Obi-Wan, sorrowful that she couldn't refuse him any longer. Sabé wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and pulled his lips back to hers, pleading silently with him. Obi-Wan was taken aback by Sab's quick movement, her soft lips back on his, her alabaster arms around his neck. Obi-Wan felt his own arms releasing Sab's and slipping back around Sab's slim waist, pulling her even closer to him, relishing in her soft warmth as she leaned into him with a soft sigh, breaking the kiss to place her head on his chest, listening to Obi-Wan's heart beat wildly under the rough material of his Jedi Clothes as Obi-Wan pressed his lips into her hair, his fingers tracing circles along her back through her thin clothes. Picking her head back up, Sabé smiled softly as Obi-Wan continued to trace small tickling circles that where slowly causing Sabé to giggle softly, He did remember.   
  
br "Sabé." Obi-Wan's rich voice echoed to her ears, "Please, I know you have duty to the Senator, but once she's safely on Aldeeran, would you consider comming to stay with me on Tatooine? Please Sabé...my love...Will you marry me? Lighten my life always with your smile?"  
  
br Sabé felt tears rush to her chocolate eyes as her unimaginable joy bubbled to the surface while she jumped back into Obi-Wan's arms, flinging hers around his neck.  
  
br "Yes! Yes!"   
  
br Picking up Sabé, and twirling her around while she laughed out loud for the first time in many long months. Hearing a soft sound from across the room, Sabé quickly looked around Obi-Wan's broad shoulders to see Padmé smiling her soft sad smile, holding both Luke and Leia to her as she crossed the room towards her former hand maiden and the Jedi, who seeing Sabé staring behind him, turned, released her as Padmé came closer, her smile widening with each step she took. Sabé reached out when Padmé was close enough to take one of the twins, and was surprised as Padmé settled Luke into Sab's arms. Looking at her best friend with confussion, seeing the tears that puddled in Padm's eyes as she looked back up at them, smiling still through all the pain.  
  
br "Padmé..." Sabé started, pulling the child close to her as Obi-Wan put his strong arms around Sab's shoulders, pressing his strength to her as Padmé shook her head, cutting Sabé off with a wave of her hand.  
  
br "I know the Owen and Beru Lars are Luke's family, but I do not want to involve them in this if they can't help it. Obi-Wan, please, I know you are going to Tatooine, keep Luke with you, with both of you."  
  
br Sabé felt her throat go dry as she craddled Luke's small warm form to her, as Obi-Wan reached over her shoulder and softly stroked the child's flaxen hair that curled from his head. Looking back at Padmé, Obi-Wan watched as the woman pressed her lips together as a tear stretched down her cheek.  
  
br "I promise Padmé, Sabé and I will protect Luke with our lives...and I'll find a way for you to see him again. I promise you that."  
  
br br   
  
Obi-Wan looked out from benieth his rough hood that flitted in the created breeze, along with a multitude of dust that could only be caused by a landing of one rather large ship, or a multitude of small ones. Obi-Wan quietly hoped for the latter. Hearing a soft coughing next to him, Obi-Wan looked back, wishing he had more to cover the two young women behind him, while the children slept soundly in rustic sacks under the front of the long robes the two now wore, reminiscent of a far older and more nomadic time. Obi-Wan had chosen the cover of the sand for many reasons, one being that the two could vanish into the shifting sands if anything went wrong, and Obi-Wan could no longer fight for them, another being that the sand would make shooting extremely difficult, something that would be a problem for both sides. For Padmé and Sabé would have a harder time being shot at, it would also make it more difficult for them to shoot anyone who came near them. Peering over his should, Obi-Wan cast Sabé a quick look, seeing nothing but determination in the young woman's eyes as she pulled her pistol from beneith her robes, her fore finger resting squarely on the trigger as voices came through the sands. Electronic Voices...  
  
br 'Clones!' Sabé thought bitterly as she snuck closer to Obi-Wan's position, holding her pistol in a firing position as the voices grew louder along with the howl of the wind and the slapping of the rough sand against the buildings that where not designed for such rough treatment. Looking back at Padmé, who had now joined Sabé and Obi-Wan, her own weapon drawn as she slipped in closer to Sab's shoulder, holding her own weapon around, her chocolate eyes searching for a target as the whine of blasters came nearer, accompained by a humming sound Obi-Wan knew all too well. Swearing softly, Obi-Wan knew they where no longer safe, and turned to quickly order the woman to leave when a fine red black arched though the sky over his head, planning to find purchese in his shoulder until Obi-Wan, quickly brought up his own blade to reflect the blow. A dark clad figure now stood before the two in the created storm, his blade holding Obi-Wan's, his gaze on the woman who's thick dark hair was done up elaboratly, her robe far finer then the other woman standing there, giving Obi-Wan a rough force push, along with lightening crackling from his fingertips, Anakin sent his master flying into the side of the building in the dark alley, ordering the clones behind him to take the Senator hostage, kill the handmaiden. With a look of fear in her eyes, the handmaiden screamed and ran from the scene, clones chasing after her until Anakin recalled them.  
  
br "Don't bother with her, it's this...this whore I'm interested in. So my 'wife' now has come a time for your reconing."  
  
br Anakin drew his lightSabér once again, and watched as the woman stood soundly in her place, unflinching in the presence of his evil, no fear present in the only thing he could see, her chocolate brown orbs of eyes that stared out at him from a fine blue veil that covered her face, accompanied by a hood that hid an elaborate headdress.  
  
br "Your greed and hatred has made you blind Anakin Skywalker, very blind indeed."  
  
br Anakin recognized the voice as that which Padmé would address those in the senate, her state voice that he would laugh with her about. That voice didn't carry the inflection and emotion of her normal speaking voice. That was the voice of Amidala the queen, not Padmé Skywalker who's soft cries Anakin used to treasure. Brushing away his memories, Anakin laughed coldly.  
  
br "Blind m'lady? Your valour and honor must make your final stand I presume, so allow me to fufill that obligation!"  
  
br Anakin brought up his lightSabér, and watched as the woman quickly pulled a weapon from her clothes, a silver pistol like those once used in the palace, a hopelessly outdated model that Anakin quickly called to his free hand, leaving the woman to roll to the ground as he brought down his lightSabér after her thin form, cutting her in many places as she stopped from the pain that screamed from her now many bloody wounds, the ground was slowly being stained by the blood her heart now pumped from her. Hearing her scream reach his ears, Anakin laughed once more as he reached down to pull the veil from her face, to see the pain that fully twisted her face. Yanking the blue fabric til it ripped in his hands, Anakin continued his laughing until the face was exposed...then his laughter turned to a scream of rage as he brought his lightSabér into the woman's stomach, giving her a few moments of pain to live through yet as he then yanked the Sabér out, turning on his heel to dissapear with another howl of rage at the sand.  
  
br "I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU Padmé AMIDALA! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO KILL ALL YOUR HANDMAIDENS TO DO IT!"  
  
br Sabé lay helpless and dying in the dirt, watching as her own blood flowed freely from her body, feeling her damaged diaphragm scream with each breath she took, her vision slowly becomming hazier and hazier. She now only hoped that Obi-Wan and Padmé had managed to reach the Jedi's star fighter, and that they where blasting safely away with the twins towards the safe haven of Aldeeran. Sabé knew she was dying and was now suddenly afraid, she had not wanted to die alone, with no one to hold her body as she slipped into eternity, tears rolling down her face. She was so cold...so cold... until she felt herself move. Sabé shook her head, she must be experiencing the disorientation from a loss of blood.  
  
br "Sabé...please..."  
  
br Sabé felt her eyes fly open as she struggled to focus on the voice that was coated with such grave emotions, the sadness of such a love that now came to her ears. Looking up into wheat hair and a ruddy beard, Sabé felt the fear leave her as Obi-Wan pulled her close to him, tears falling onto her cooling skin. Sabé longed to reach her own arms up and hold Obi-Wan, her desire was now to comfort him, give him something for the years ahead that promised to be long, but she had not the strength. Feeling him place his hand behind her head, and kiss her gasping lips, Sabé struggled to speak.  
  
br "Obi...Obi..."  
  
br Obi-Wan placed a finger to Sab's struggling paling lips as she used her energies to speak to him.  
  
br "Shh. Sabé shh, save your strength, I'm going to save you. I'm going to save you."  
  
br Obi-Wan repeated his vain words, as Sabé felt her lips finally move into the smile she had been trying to force. Her voice soft and raspy as she felt her body relaxing,  
  
br "No...save...Padmé. I...I love........you."  
  
br Sabé felt her eyes close, hiding Obi-Wan's face as a warm light washed over her, taking the pain from her body.   
  
br 'Goodbye my love.'  
  
br br   
  
Obi-Wan jumped up from his sleeping pallet, effectively hitting his head on the low hanging shelf above that he had used in his small hovel in a vain attempt to maximize the small space. Rubbing his sore temple, Obi-Wan listened as the sands of Tatooine beat against his small dwelling, Reminding him of the death of his beloved Sabé. Falling into the Force to make sure that nothing was amiss, Obi-Wan, now Ben Kenobi, reoriented himself on the uncomfortable pallet and closed his eyes once again, now was not the time for such memories, tomorrow...tomorrow he would take the path that would lead he to one young farming boy, Luke Skywalker, to start events that would change the face of the galaxy. Whispering softly into the emptyness of the hut, Obi-Wan closed his eyes.  
  
br "Wait for me Sabé...I'll be with you soon."  
  
br br   
  
Finis 


End file.
